A Troypay Story
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Read and enjoy!NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

HSM: A Troypay Story

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM. I do own the plot.

--

A/N- This is a Troypay story. Meaning the cute couple is Troy & Sharpay. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. Enjoy!

--

Chapter 1

Troy Bolton was walking with his teammates, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross through the halls of East High. As they walked, the other students parted so they could get by. Out of kindness.

Troy was the captain of the basketball team, he was the most popular guy in the school, and he could date any girl he wanted.

Except one.

The girl he really wanted to date was the girl he could get and her name was Sharpay Evans.

--

Sharpay Evans was walking with her brother, Ryan Evans, through the halls of East High. As they walked, the other students parted so they could get by. Not out of kindness. Out of fear of Sharpay.

Sharpay was a dramatic drama freak/ice queen, hated and feared by most, and she could date any guy she wanted with good bribery.

Except one.

The guy she really wanted to date was the guy she couldn't get and his name was Troy Bolton.

--

A/N-Well that was Chapter 1. How did you like it? Pretty good, huh? This is my very first HSM story so be easy. Isn't it funny how they both wanted to date each other? Well, I hoped you liked it. Keep reading! Chapter 2 is coming up!

Jade


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Like any other day at East High, Sharpay walks up to her locker after yelling at a few students who decided they wanted to be big and bad and stand in her way. Today, though, Troy and Chad stood beside her locker looking at a poster about the new Valentine's Day dance. Sharpay opened her locker and took out her books.

"What are you two doing at my locker?" she asked coldly after she shut her locker.

Chad smirked and looked at Troy. "Dude, I didn't know the grinch stole Valentine's Day too," he said. Troy chuckled. Sharpay glared at Chad.

"Chad, shut up and get a life. Don't you have a date to go find?" she asked. Then she gasped. "Oh, wait. That's right. You can't get a date. Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can see you're all torn up. I'll see you in class, Troy. Try not to get frozen," he said. Then he walked away.

Troy turned to Sharpay. "So Shar, do you have a date or did you freeze every guy you touched?" he asked.

Sharpay gave him a look. "First of all: Don't call me Shar and second of all: Why don't you go have sex with your lover, Chad?" she asked with a hard stare.

Troy nodded and said, "Ok, while I do that, you can go shopping and talk about boys with your brother," he said.

Sharpay stepped closer and said, "Just because Ryan dresses that way doesn't mean that he's gay."

Troy smirked. "You're right. His hats say it all!" he exclaimed.

Sharpay grabbed Troy's shirt and pushed him up against a locker. "Take it back. Now!" she exclaimed.

Troy looked like he was thinking about it. Then he said, "I would if I could, but I can't and I really don't wanna." Sharpay scowled and slapped him.

All of a sudden, their principle, Mr. Matsui, pulled Sharpay away. "Alright. Break it up," he said.

Sharpay picked up her bag, rudely turned heel, and started walking to class. "Ryan!" she yelled.

Ryan immediately started following her. Mr. Matsui turned to Troy, but he was already gone. He sighed and went back to his office.

--

A/N-Intense. Me like. Ok,you know the deal. Keep reading! Chapter 3 is coming up!

Jade


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy sat behind Sharpay in their first class. While they were in class, Troy gazed at her and only listened when she answered questions.

Sharpay didn't know about this, though, but Ryan did. He had been watching Troy watch Sharpay. He decided to ask Troy why. He tapped Troy on the shoulder. "Troy?" he whispered.

"What?" Troy whispered back without turning around.

"You really like my sis, don't you?" Ryan asked.

Troy froze for a second. Then he whispered, "No. Why would you think something like that?"

"Because you can't stop staring at her," Ryan replied.

Troy froze again. 'How did he know that? Am I that obvious?' he thought."I don't stare at her," Troy whispered.

Ryan nodded and whispered, "Yes you do."

Troy really wanted Ryan to leave him alone. "No I don't," he said a little louder.

"Yes you do," Ryan said.

Troy turned around and exclaimed, "No I don't!" Everyone in the class looked at Troy. He sunk down in his seat.

"Mr. Bolton, we do not have time for you yelling out in class. Some people are trying to learn. Looking at your last test grade, you should too and staring at Miss Evans is not an exception. Now, no more interruptions!" Mrs. Darbus said to him.

The whole class started laughing. Sharpay turned around and looked at Troy. He sunk down further in his seat. He felt his face getting really hot. Sharpay turned back around after doing something that she rarely does. She smiled at him. Troy didn't see it, though.

She put her book up on her desk so it was standing straight up. She took out her 2-way.

_I can't bleve u wer starin at mi!_-Pay

She sent it to Troy. Troy's pocket started vibrating. He took out his phone. He hid it under his desk. He read the text.

_I can't bleve u wer starin at mi!_-Pay

_I wuzn't_-TB

_Yes u wer. M.D. evn saw u_-Pay

_I don't c yur pt_-TB

_Stop playin troy. I kno u wer. Hoo woodnt? I'm adorabl!_-Pay

_So iz a mountain lion!_-TB

Sharpay gasped and turned around. Troy was smiling at her. She turned back around.

_WE, u M.J. wanna b. but I'll b tha 1 wit tha las laf! _-Pay

Then she closed her 2-way and put it away. She started listening again. Troy closed his phone and put it away. He wondered what she meant about that, but he did know he wanted her to ask him to the dance. It's a Sadie Hawkins dance.

--

A/N-That was chapter 3. Please review. Chapter 4 is coming up!

Jade


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The bell signaling the end of school rang and everyone piled outside. Troy didn't. He stayed in the gym to practice his free throws. In the hallway, Sharpay stood at her locker humming. As she fixed her make up, she kept glancing at a picture of Troy in the back of her locker.

That was the reason why she never liked people near her locker. She hadn't told anyone that she liked Troy except for her dog, Boi,and Ryan. Sharpay closed her locker and headed for the gym. She didn't like going through there because of the smell, but it was a shortcut to the theater.

--

Troy practice drills over and over again until he got them right. He was even giving himself a pep talk. He was so into his one man game that he didn't notice Sharpay walk in.

--

Sharpay opened the door to see very sweaty, shirtless Troy practicing drills. She almost fainted at this sight. She took a deep breath. Then she held her head up high, stuck her chest out, and strutted towards the other door. When she got closer to Troy, she decided to make herself known. She stopped walking.

"Practice all you want, Bolton. You're not gonna get any better," she said.

Troy didn't even turn around. He just kept shooting. "Sharpay," he said.

"You know Troy, usually when people practice, it improves their skills. For you it does nothing at all," Sharpay said with a smirk on face.

Troy turned around and walked up to Sharpay, giving her an up close and personal full view of his abs. He backed her up against the bleachers. "Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Yeah?" she asked. Then she silently gulped.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy asked.

He slowly slid his hand up her thigh and placed it under her shirt on her waist. 'Easy, Troy,' he thought.

Sharpay was about to explode. 'What is going on!' she screamed in her head. She was really in an uncomfortable when Troy brought his face closer to hers. He put his mouth up to her ear and breathed on it. She almost fainted again.

"Don't you have things to go freeze?" Troy asked. Then he pulled away from her and went back to practicing his drills.

Sharpay stared at him in awe. Then she did what she does best. "Whatever, basketball reject. But remember, I'm still gonna have the last laugh," she said. Then she held her head up and walked out the gym.

Troy shook his head and took a shot. 'Strange girl, but I like her,' he thought. 'Oh, yeah'

--

A/N-You know the deal. Review! Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day...

Troy was standing at his locker talking to Chad. "Yeah, man, I totally had her going," he said.

"And you just played her and walked away?" Chad asked.

"Yep. It was golden," Troy said.

"But then she totally dogged you right back," Chad said.

Troy shrugged and said, "Yeah, but I would've been surprised if she didn't."

Just then, Gabriella came up and tapped Troy on the shoulder. He turned around. "Hey, Troy. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Gabriella asked.

"Troy, I'll catch you later," Chad said.

Troy nodded and said, "Alright, man." Then he turned back around. "Ok, Gabby. What's up?" he asked.

--

Sharpay walked down the hall with Ryan. She saw Troy at his locker talking to Gabriella. She stopped walking and turned to Ryan. "Ok, Ry. I'm about to go ask Troy to the dance before Gabby does," she said.

Ryan nodded. "Ok, Shar. I'll wait here," he said.

"Okay," Sharpay said.

Ryan smiled and said, "Good luck."

Sharpay smiled back. "Thanks."

She turned around and started walking towards Troy. When got him, she took a deep breath. 'Here goes nothin,' she thought and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hold on, Gabs," Troy said to Gabriella. He turned around to see a nervous looking Sharpay. "Hey, Sharpay. What's wrong?" Troy asked.

All of sudden, Sharpay felt a whole lot more confident. It was something about his voice that makes her feel like she can do anything. "Oh nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about the dance," she said.

Troy put up his finger. "Hold that thought," he said. Then he turned back to Gabriella. "Ok, Gabby," he said.

Gabriella sighed and asked, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Troy thought about it. He wanted Sharpay to ask him, but he figured if she hasn't asked by now, she wasn't going to.

So he nodded. "Sure, Gabby. I'll go to the dance with you," he said. Gabriella smiled and Sharpay's heart sunk.

'Noo! She beat me to the punch!' she thought angrily. This time, Troy turned around to see a very hurt and angry Sharpay.

"Ok, Sharpay. What were you saying about the dance?" he asked.

Sharpay took a deep breath. "I just wanted to see if you had a date?" she asked.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I was going with…" Sharpay trailed off. She looked around for any guy. She saw Zeke walking by. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him beside her. "Zeke!" she finished.

Zeke smiled. "Hello," he said, not knowing what was going on.

Troy looked at him wide eyed. "Dude, you're going to the dance with Sharpay?" he asked.

Zeke's eyes widened this time as he looked at Sharpay. "I'm going to the dance with you?" he asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Apparently," she said. Then she looked at Troy. "I plan on seeing you at the dance," she said. Then she looked at Zeke. "I most definitely plan on seeing you there, handsome," she said. Before she walked away, she gave Zeke a smile and a wink. Zeke was delighted until he turned to Troy.

His smile immediately faded when he saw Troy glaring at him. Zeke shrugged and smiled meekly. "I'm sorry, dude. At least you have Gabby," he said. Then he hurriedly walked away. Troy had told Zeke that he liked Sharpay and that he wanted to go to the dance with her.

But why should he be angry? He's going with Gabriella. Troy opened his locker, got his books, and slammed it shut. Then he went to find Sharpay.

--

A/N-That was chapter 5. I want to thank all the people who has reviewed my story. Chapter 6 is coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

End of the day...

Troy was on his way to the Evans' house. Troy did find Sharpay, but she kept on avoiding him. So here he was. In his car, on his way to her house. Troy pulled into their driveway. Troy got out of his car and walked up to the door. 'Alright, T.B. You can do this,' he thought.

He rang the doorbell. Troy saw there it was pink, so he figured Sharpay was the only one home. Good. To his surprise, Zeke answered the door. Troy, all of sudden, got angry. Zeke looked surprised. "Troy," he said.

Troy scowled. "Zeke," he said angrily.

Just then, Sharpay walked up behind Zeke. She looked confused, too. "Troy?" she asked.

Zeke looked at Sharpay. "Seeya, Pay," he said. Then he looked at Troy. "Later, Troy," he said.

Sharpay smiled and said, "Bye, Zekie."

Zeke cautiously walked by Troy. Once he was past him, he sped walked to his car, which was parked on the street. Sharpay looked at Troy. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Sharpay stood there. "Well I don't need to talk to you," she said, but Troy pushed past her and walked in anyway.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and shut the door. She went to sit down on the couch. Troy looked at her. "Sharpay, why are you going to the dance with Zeke?" he asked.

Sharpay didn't even look at him. "That is none of your business," she said as she looked at her nails. Troy sighed in frustration.

"Sharpay, I know you don't wanna go to the dance with him. You just chose him, because I was already taken," he said.

Sharpay looked at him with an eyebrow arched. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Troy stared her in the eye. "You know you wanted to go to the dance with me," he said.

Sharpay glared at him. "You see, that's your problem, right there. You think you're so damn irresistible! You think every girl wants you! You think every girl is supposed to bow down at your feet! Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but this girl isn't! So why don't you do us both a favor and go play with your goody-two-shoes girlfriend and leave me the hell alone!" she exclaimed.

Troy stood there in shock. He couldn't argue with that. He was defeated. Troy turned and walked to the door. He was about to open the door when he got angry again. He turned around, walked over to Sharpay, and pulled her up off the couch. Sharpay was stunned.

"Damn it, Sharpay! Why can't you just throw away stupid pride and admit that you like me?! I mean, it's fucking obvious! I like you and I'm not afraid to admit it! So just tell me!" he exclaimed. Then he let her go. It was Sharpay's turn to be shocked. Then she looked him in the eye.

"So, you want me to tell you that I like you?" she asked.

Troy nodded and said, "Yes."

Sharpay took a step closer, now face to face with Troy. "Well, Troy…It ain't gonna happen!" she said. Out of nowhere, Troy grabbed Sharpay's face and kissed her. Sharpay was stunned at first, but she slowly started to enjoy it. Just when she really started to enjoy it, Troy pulled away.

Sharpay kept her eyes closed, still taking in that kiss. Troy let go of her. "That kiss told me everything I needed to know," he said. Then he turned around and walked to the door. Sharpay stared after him as he opened the door and left. Sharpay sat on her couch and sighed dreamily. Then she screamed.

"Troy Bolton Kissed Me!!"

Outside, Troy heard Sharpay and laughed to himself. "I knew it," he said. Then he got in his car and drove home.

--

A/N-You know what to do. Keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Next day...

It was Friday.

Troy was hanging out with his basketball buddies when they heard a loud shriek. "EVAPORATE!!" Everyone quickly moved out the way. Troy saw Sharpay stomp through the crowd with a very angry look on her face. Sharpay walked right up to the jocks. She pushed Chad out the way, sending him flying into a locker.

"Hey, man! What the f-," he started.

Sharpay shot him a death glare. "Shut up, Chad!" Then she looked at Troy. "Why in the hell did you kiss me yesterday?!" she yelled. Everyone around them gasped except for Ryan.

"What?" Troy asked, confused by her outburst.

Sharpay scowled. "You heard me! Look, my lips are not baseballs! You don't just hit them and run!" she exclaimed.

Troy smiled when he caught on. "Oh, so that's why you're mad?" he asked.

"Damn it, Troy! Just answer the question!" Sharpay yelled.

"To prove a point and it worked!" Troy said.

"Oh, and what point is that? That you're a lunk head, conceited, basketball jerk who thinks the world revolves around him?" Sharpay asked.

Troy smirked. "No. To prove that you liked me!" he said.

Chad's eyes widened. "Say what!" he exclaimed.

Sharpay glared at him. "Shut it, Chad! This has nothing to do with you!" she yelled.

Then she looked at Troy again. "And whatever! I didn't even kiss you back!" she yelled.

Troy nodded and said, "Sure. That's why I felt your tongue in my mouth!" Everyone around them was shocked. Even Ryan was shocked this time. Sharpay didn't tell all him that.

Sharpay was just about to attack Troy when she saw Gabriella. She just pushed Troy like she did Chad and stormed toward Gabriella. They followed her to make sure didn't do anything.

When Sharpay reached Gabby, she grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Listen here, Montez. I'm only gonna tell you this once. You better step away from any other guys that I like or I will kill you!" she said to her.

Gabriella was shocked and confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Sharpay glared at her. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" she exclaimed.

Gabriella thought for a moment. Then she asked, "Oh, you mean Troy?" Sharpay gave her a "duh" look. Gabriella shrugged. "Well, Sharpay, you can go to the dance with him," she said. Sharpay scoffed.

"Oh, please! I don't want your sloppy seconds. Just don't come near another guy I like or you won't live to tell about it. Now, move!" she said. Gabriella moved out the way. Sharpay stormed away. Troy was getting pissed off. He followed her.

Once he got close enough, he grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Look, Sharpay, I don't know what your problem is, but don't take your anger out on my friends!" he exclaimed.

"You know exactly what my problem is!" Sharpay yelled. Troy groaned in frustration.

"Okay, Sharpay. I'm sorry for kissing you and leaving, but you need to get real. Like you said to me, the world doesn't revolve around you! And like you haven't kissed a guy that liked you and ran. As far as I'm concerned, you should be thankful that any guy likes you! Maybe if you weren't such a bitch, you would have some real friends and a functional relationship! Now let me know if you had a problem with what I just said and I'll be sure to handle it. Oh, and stay away from my friends," he said.

Troy turned around and started walking back towards the others. Tears welled in Sharpay's eyes. She turned around and quickly walked away. Ryan followed her to the auditorium. Sharpay threw herself in chair and silently cried. Ryan wrapped her in a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Ryan stroked her hair.

"Shh. It's gonna be alright. You're gonna be fine. Hush, now. It's okay," he whispered.

Sharpay calmed down. She sniffed and sat up. She looked at Ryan with red, puffy eyes. "Thanks, Ry. I needed that. I'm so glad you're my brother," she said.

Ryan blushed. "Oh, shucks," he said. Sharpay smiled. She wiped her eyes.

"I can't believe Troy said that," she said.

"Well, Shar, it was the truth," Ryan said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to hear it," she said as she sat up.

Ryan bit his lip. "Actually, you needed to hear it," he said.

Sharpay looked at him. "Twin brother say what?" she asked.

Ryan put up his hands in defense. "Now, Shar, I'm not saying that I'm on his side. I'm just saying that it's about time someone told you what you're really like," he said.

"Well, I'd rather hear it from you than him…Am I really that bad?" she asked.

Ryan shook his head said, "Oh, noo! You're a wee bit worse."

Sharpay gasped and smiled. Then she stood up and held out her hand. "Let's go, Twinkle Toes," she said. Ryan smiled and took her hand. Together, they walked to class and Sharpay and Troy didn't have anymore problems. That day.

--

A/N-This story had a whole lot of arguing. Well, you know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

2 days later...

It was Sunday.

It was the day of the dance.

It was the day Sharpay was going to admit she liked Troy.

To everyone.

Sharpay added the finishing touches on her make up. Then she looked at herself in her mirror. She was wearing a white skirt that stopped right above her knees. She was also wearing a pink halter top. She wore a white, sequenced jacket over it. She wore her hair up in a ponytail with two curly bangs in the front. She also had pink and white ribbons around her ponytail. She wore big, white hoop earrings and a white necklace with a pink charm in the shape of a heart. Ryan wore the same colors as Sharpay since they always matched.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Ryan ran downstairs and answered the door. It was Zeke. He was wearing some white pants with a pink shirt and white shoes. "Looking good, man," Ryan said.

Zeke smiled. "You know how I do," he said. Ryan let Zeke in. They stood by the door and talked as they waited for Sharpay.

"Y'all waitin' on me?" came a voice from the top of the staircase. They both looked up to see Sharpay smiling down at them.

Zeke was in shock. "You look beautiful, Pay. It almost makes me want to rethink this situation," he said.

Sharpay's smile grew and she walked down the stairs. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" she asked.

Then she hooked arms with Zeke and Ryan and they left.

--

A/N-I know it was short, but I didn't have much to say. Well, I have two or three more chapters left. So, keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the dance...

Sharpay and Zeke walked in the dance hand-in-hand. Ryan had to go pick up his date, Martha Cox. As they walked in, some bone head tried to be funny. "Hey! Looks like the cupie doll got a date after all!" he yelled out. Zeke was about go over there and give that guy a piece of his mind, but Sharpay stopped him.

"No, Zekie, I got this, alright? You go ahead," she said. Zeke nodded and went to find his friends. Sharpay walked over to the guy and whispered in his ear, "Don't make fun of me seeing that you're sitting here dateless. Now, unless you want to be wearing three shoes, I suggest you keep your mouth shut. You know I can make it happen. 'K, Pumpkin?" Then she pinched and twisted his cheek really hard and walked away. The boy walked away rubbing his cheek.

Sharpay saw Zeke over with all of his basketball buddies. She walked up behind him and put her arms around his waist. "Handled it," she said. Zeke turned around and smiled. Then he pulled Sharpay in front of him. All the guy's eyes went wide when they saw her.

"Whoa…" they all said. Their dates hit them in the back of the head.

Sharpay smiled and giggled. Then she caught Troy's eye and smiled even more. 'Sharpay looks so beautiful tonight,' Troy thought. 'Way better than Gabby.' Then he cleared his throat and said, "You look nice, Sharpay."

Sharpay smiled. "Thank you," she said. Troy smiled back.

"Hey, dude! Stop checking out my date!" Zeke exclaimed. Troy thought he was serious until he saw the smile on his face.

Just then, Chad said, "Who's ready to dance!" They all cheered and grabbed their dates. They walked out to the dance floor.

As they walked, Sharpay asked Zeke, "You remember the plan?"

Zeke nodded and said, "Yep."

Sharpay smiled. "Alright. Here we go," she said.

Zeke smiled and said, "Bring it."

--

A/N-I know this chapter was short, too, but the next chapter should be longer. Keep reading!

Jade


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the dance...

Everyone was crowded in a huge circle watching the people in the middle, cheering them on. Everyone was crowded around Zeke and Sharpay.

_Flashback…_

_As they walked, Sharpay asked Zeke, __"You remember the plan?" _

_Zeke nodded and said, "Yep." _

_Sharpay smiled. "Alright. Here we go," she said. _

_Zeke smiled and said, "Bring it."_

_Sharpay pulled Zeke on the dance floor. She started swaying her hips to the beat, just holding Zeke's hands. After about 2 minutes, she nodded. Zeke smiled and pulled Sharpay to him. Sharpay pressed her body against Zeke as he put his hands on her hips. Sharpay continued to sway her hips. Zeke slowly moved his hands down and placed them on her butt._

_That's when a few people stopped dancing and looked at them. They were surprised that Sharpay, a.k.a. the Ice Queen, would even let him touch her. They tapped people and soon they had an audience._

_What really got them was when Sharpay turned around and started grinding on Zeke. Soon, everybody was crowded in a huge circle cheering them on._

_End of flashback…_

Troy and Gabriella pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. Their eyes widened when they saw Zeke and Sharpay grinding on one another. Troy was filled with anger, hurt, jealousy, and confusion. He could've sworn she liked him, but now he just lost all hope.

He was mad at Zeke, because he knew. He was hurt, because he admitted to Sharpay that he liked her and she went and pulled this stunt. He was jealous, because Zeke got the girl he wanted. He was confused, because he just didn't know what to do or think.

The song ended and Zeke and Sharpay stopped. The whole room filled with cheering. They smiled and made their way to a table. Some people started dancing again and others sat down. Sharpay smiled at Zeke.

"Plan A is complete. Did you see Troy's face? He was pissed," she said.

Zeke nodded. "Yeah, I hope he doesn't kick my ass," he said.

Sharpay nodded. "Yeah. Hey, while we were dancing, I noticed something." she said.

"What's that?" Zeke asked.

"You were getting a little excited, weren't you?" Sharpay asked.

Zeke looked down, smiled, and looked back up. "Yes. Yes I was," he said. They both started laughing.

Then Sharpay got serious. "Well, time to go to plan B," she said.

"Right," Zeke said. He tried to get up, but Sharpay sat him back down.

"You might wanna stay here for awhile," she said.

Zeke looked down again and nodded. "Yeah," he agreed.

--

A/N-This chapter was a little longer. So, please review and keep reading!

Jade


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Troy was so pissed that he wasn't even listening to Gabriella. "Right, Troy? Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Troy looked at her. "What?" he asked with a slight attitude. Gabriella was taken aback. Troy immediately regretted it when he saw her face fill with hurt. He wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Gabby. I was mad. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. You mean a lot to me and I'm really sorry. I love you, Gabby," he said. Sharpay heard that and it broke her heart. She turned back around went back to the table and sat down.

"That lying asshole!" she exclaimed once she sat down.

Zeke looked at her. "Pay, you alright?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Troy is a damn liar! He told me he liked me! Then he turned around and told Gabriella that he loved her," she said angrily.

A tear rolled down Sharpay's cheek. Zeke pulled Sharpay on his lap and hugged her. "Now, Sharpay, I'm sure he meant he loved her like a sister. He probably doesn't know what to think after witnessing what we did. Now, you go up there, do what you need to do, and I promise everything is going to be alright," he said.

Sharpay sat up and sniffed. "Thanks, Zekie. You're a real sweetheart and any girl would be lucky to have you," she said.

Zeke gave her a half smile. "Even you?" he asked hopefully.

Sharpay shrugged. "Who knows? It might," she said.

Then Sharpay kissed him on the cheek and stood up. She walked up to the DJ. "Hey, cutie. What song you wanna hear?" he asked.

"Actually, I would like to make an announcement," Sharpay said.

"A'ight, shortie," he said. Then he stopped the music and spoke into the mic.

"Alright, people, listen up. We gonna get back to the music, but first, my girl here got an announcement to make," he said. All eyes were on Sharpay as she walked on stage. When she looked out at the crowd, she got completely nervous, something she doesn't get often. She searched the crowd for Zeke.

When she finally found him, he gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Sharpay smiled and took a deep breath. "Hi. I can see you guys are having fun. I guess you guys are probably wondering about that little show me and Zeke put on," she said. There were a few cheers.

"Yeah! So HOT!" some random person shouted out. There were more cheers. Sharpay and Zeke smiled. Troy, on the other hand, wasn't as thrilled.

Sharpay continued. "I'm glad you liked it. But…the truth is…it was just a show. We, I, set it up to make Troy Bolton jealous," she in the room, except Zeke and Ryan, gasped. Sharpay continued. "I had originally wanted to come to the dance with Troy, but he was already taken," she said.

'I knew it,' Troy thought.

Sharpay continued. "The truth is…" she trailed off.

Sharpay looked at Zeke. He nodded and mouthed, "Go."

Sharpay smiled and said, "I'm in love with Troy Bolton." Everyone, except Zeke and Ryan, was shocked. The whole gym was filled with gasps from everyone. Sharpay sighed in relief after she said it. Then she continued."I know some of you would think that I couldn't feel anything like that. Well, the Sharpay you knew wouldn't. But this is the real me. I'm no longer putting on that "icy" act. The real Sharpay is standing right here and the real Sharpay loves Troy Bolton," she said.

The room was quiet. Then, out of nowhere, the whole gym burst into applause, cheering, whooping, cat calls, whistling, and lots of other stuff. Zeke and Ryan ran on stage and hugged Sharpay.

--

Troy was still in shock. He knew Sharpay liked him, but love? He was confused all over again. Deep down, he was jumping for joy and wanted to run to Sharpay and kiss the life out of her. But on the real, he didn't want to hurt Gabby, seeing that he came to the dance with her and the fact he knew she still liked him from the thing they had awhile ago.

Troy looked at Gabriella. She looked at him and smiled. Troy was wondering why she was smiling. "I know what you're thinking, but I'll be fine. I just want to see you happy," Gabriella said. Troy hugged her.

"Thanks, Gabs," he said.

"No problem. Besides, I already have a boyfriend. Now, go," Gabriella said. Troy pulled away and smiled. Then he started walking towards Sharpay.

--

Sharpay saw Troy walking toward her. She looked at Zeke and Ryan. "Alright, you two. I wanna talk to Troy alone. So, beat it," she said.

"Go get 'em, Tiger," Ryan said.

"Do yo thang, Pay," Zeke said.

Sharpay smiled. "Thank you for everything. I love you guys," she said.

She hugged them again before shooing them away. Troy tapped her on the shoulder. Sharpay turned around and smiled. Troy rocked back and forth once before asking, "Soo…You love me?"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips and said, "That's what I said." Troy nodded.

"Well, I guess I was wrong," he said.

Sharpay looked confused. "About what?" she asked.

Troy smiled and said, "That you liked me."

Sharpay shrugged and said, "Told ya." Then she pulled Troy to her. They were now face to face. Troy smiled.

"Well, Sharpay? I love you, too," he said. Sharpay couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Troy into one of the most passionate kisses she ever had.

All of their friends watched them. "Awww," they said together.

--

It was after the dance. Troy and Sharpay sat on a table talking. "So that's why Zeke was at your house that day?" Troy asked.

"Yep," Sharpay said.

"You planned the whole thing?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Sharpay replied.

"So, there's no way you like him?" Troy asked.

Sharpay smiled and said, "Oh, I like him alright. Just not as much as I like you."

Troy smiled. Sharpay's eyes drifted to the cake in her hand and she smiled. "Troy? You remember when I said I was gonna get the last laugh?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Troy said.

"Well…" Sharpay trailed off. Just then, Sharpay smashed the cake in Troy's face! Then she leaned over to his ear and said, "Ha ha." Then she jumped off the table and ran.

Troy wiped the cake out of his eyes as he yelled, "SHARPAY! Give me a kiss, Sweetie!" Then Troy jumped off the table and chased after her.

A few seconds after Troy ran out the door, Sharpay screamed, "Troy, NOOO!!"

THE END

--

A/N-Well, that's it. Once again, I want to thank all those who reviewed my story. Soon, I will be posting a Kim Possible story called Love At Last Sight. So, keep a eye out for it. Bye!


End file.
